Mother Knows Best: Behind Closed Doors
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Set during chapter 8 of "Mother Knows Best". While Simon is off having his time with Vinny, Alvin's decided to have an encounter of his own with Theodore. Co-written with Winddragon Eternal.


Theodore's tummy was growling again in the middle of the night.

There was only one thing to do. Getting up from bed, the little chipmunk scuttled out of his room and into the kitchen. It didn't take long for him to raid the fridge, taking out some berries, as well as a couple spare acorns. He even snuck out a candy bar he had stashed away when they arrived. Fortunately for Theodore, nobody else seemed to be around. Even Vinny must have retired early to her room. Most likely for Simon, no doubt.

"Okay! Time for a midnight snack," Theodore chirruped to himself. Cradling his findings close to his body, Theo began to go back to his room, having to travel through the main room. The TV was still blaring, and Theodore's heart nearly sunk as he spotted Alvin on the couch. Lucky for him, Alvin's eyes were closed.

He began to tiptoe his way through, making his way across the room and into the hallway. Once there, though, he stopped in his tracks as he heard Alvin clearing his throat. "Ah ah ah, Theo. We let it slide once. But you know the rules." He turned around to see Alvin wide awake, his shirt lifted up as he scratched at his belly.

"Awww… J-Just one more night, Alvin, please? I'm so hungry…" As Theodore spoke, even his tummy responded with another loud growl.

"Noooo way. Remember, Theo, you are what you eat." Alvin rose from his perch slowly, stretching in place. "Mmm… Tell ya what, buddy. Let's say I let you sneak out with that food. You're gonna have to do a little something for me in return. It's only fair, right?"

Theodore pouted, but in the end, his stomach won him over. "Oh… okay… what do I gotta do?" he asked. Alvin approached him, a bit of a grin resting on his face. "Don't worry. This'll be something we'll both enjoy. Now get your butt to my room before Simon comes out."

"Oh! Right!" Theo squeaked, looking down the hall to their rooms. "Do you think he'll be alright? Simon doesn't really seem like he'll be able to do it…" he mumbled.

With a roll of his eyes, Alvin nudged him along. "I'm sure Simon will be just fine. After all, he's a big boy. He can handle himself with mom."

* * *

"Oohh… I don't know about this, Alvin. Maybe we should have gone in with him," Theodore spoke. "What if he freaks out and runs off? Or what if he can't get himself hard and has to go at mama all soft?"

"Theodore, you're sounding like him. Mister Worry Pants." Alvin interrupted.

The two of them were up in Alvin's bed, clothes tossed off to the floor carelessly. Alvin had watched as Theodore went to work guzzling away at his late night snack.

Once the last of the morsels had disappeared and Theodore licked his lips clean, Alvin began to caress his baby brother's soft and pudgy body with eager paws. Whenever Alvin would squeeze a tender spot, a soft adorable squeak escaped Theodore's mouth.

"You just keep your focus here with big brother Alvin and let Simon handle his business, okay? He didn't interrupt our little sessions with mom, after all," cooed Alvin. Nodding his head slowly, Theodore squirmed in Alvin's hold, his toes curling against the blankets below. "S-So, uh, what should I do, Alvin?" He asked, a blush settling down on his cheeks as Alvin loomed above him.

Licking his lips, Alvin grabbed the edges of Theodore's underwear, slowly tugging them down to his knees. Theo gulped, timidly going to cover up his crotch. Alvin stopped him by pinning his paws down to the bed. "Ohhh no you don't. We've seen each other naked before, haven't we? No need to hide." He said.

"Aah… y-you're right…" Theodore squeaked. "Can I have my paws back? I promise I won't hide." Hearing that, Alvin smiled and released him, his tail wagging as he stood up, tugging his boxers down until they fell around his ankles.

Soon enough, Alvin had helped Theo out of his underwear, with both of them now showing off their birthday suits. It sure felt like a huge relief to be parading around like that. Alvin paused for a moment to admire just how cute his baby brother looked, all naked and furry with his soft curves of baby fat. "Alright, Theo, now you just stand up with me."

With a nod of his head Theodore was standing in front of his brother, feet planted firmly on the bed below to keep his balance. Alvin then made the first move, lowering his head until he had planted a little kiss on Theodore's forehead. "Heh… You don't mind a little playing with me, right? We didn't exactly do much together last night."

"I guess not, Alvin." Theo answered simply, nodding his head slowly. His eyes widened a little as he felt Alvin's belly press against his own, now forced to look up to him as Alvin scooted close. Their soft lengths bumped together, rubbing and grinding as Alvin gave his hips a few good wiggles. "Heeey… What're you doing?" Theodore asked.

"Gotta get you hard. We can't play if all we have are a couple limp noodles, now can we?" Alvin answered. Sure enough, the rubbing had their shafts stiffening up in no time, along with Theodore's soft little moans every now and then. Alvin lowered his head to kiss Theodore's forehead once more, moving his paws around to grab his plump rear, giving him a good squeeze.

Theodore squeaked at that, but kept himself still while Alvin just continued playing with his rear. "Heh… I bet Ellie would looove to get with you, Teddy." he commented, grunting a little as he pulled away from his little brother, his shaft standing half hard and twitching some. "There. Now, here's what we're gonna do."

Clearing his throat, Alvin gestured for Theodore to lay on his belly. Doing so, Theo looked up at him curiously, only to blush heavily as Alvin sat in front of him, his balls resting atop Theodore's nose.

"U-Uhh… Speaking of Ellie… Would she be alright with this?" Theodore asked sheepishly, trying to ignore his brother's enticing scent.

"Of course she will. Bet when it's her turn, she'll want you to do the same," said Alvin, moaning as he rubbed his crotch up close on his brother's face. An idea came to him. "Theo... you wouldn't happen to have that bottle of maple syrup with you, would ya?"

"Er… Yeah! You want me to go get it?" Theodore's eyes lit up at the mere thought of food, as he always did.

"Please do," gasped Alvin. "I kinda need this…" He watched as Theo scurried off the bed and left the room. It took him a couple of minutes while he played with himself, fondling his own cock before Theodore came back, bottle in hand.

"Got it!" said Theo, climbing back into bed and handing the bottle to Alvin. "Whatcha need it for? Oh…"

Eagerly, Alvin popped open the cap and began squirting a generous amount of syrup into his paws. Then he started to rub the sticky mess all over his hardening length, gripping his shaft hard. Theo's cheeks blushed bright as he watched his brother make a mess of himself, moaning out loud while his cock grew thick and hard. "Hahhh… Oh yeah, I really needed that! Thanks, buddy." Then, he tilted his head back with a soft sigh. "You be a nice little bro and use that tongue of yours on my balls, huh? Don't worry. I'll do the same for you."

"Okay~" Theodore crouched down until he was up close to Alvin's sticky, syrup-covered crotch. The scent of the syrup went into him first, followed suit by Alvin's own natural smell. It sent a few shivers down his spine, but he stuck out his tongue anyway, slowly trailing it over Alvin's balls as requested.

His ears were met by Alvin's familiar moans again, then he turned himself around until his knees were at either side of Alvin's head. "Mmh, Alvin… y-you said you'd do it too." He wiggled his rump over Alvin's face, teasing him a little.

"Y-yeah, I will… promise," gasped Alvin. When he saw Theo turn his head around along with the look of disappointment on his face, Alvin let out a sigh. "Oh, alrighty. Scoot a little closer to me, yeah?"

"Yay!" Theodore let out a cheer, almost thrusting his pecker right into Alvin's face. Even Alvin had to admit, Theo's length was simply adorable, especially when it was all hard and ready to go.

Tilting his head back, Alvin then began to lap away at Theo's hanging sack, bathing the furry thing in his drool before taking it into his mouth to suckle. This caused Theodore to react immediately, collapsing his full weight down onto Alvin, who let out a muffled "Oof!"

"O-Oh my gosh, Alvin!" Theo squealed, trying his best to ignore the enticing aroma of the syrup as he eagerly copied his big brother, his maw providing a warm, wet home for Alvin's balls.

Alvin was already lost in a world of bliss, being straddled by his baby brother giving his sheathe an all-out tongue bath while he was returning the favour. His tongue lashed away at Theo's tender balls before he went back to suckling at it, moving his paws up to grasp his baby brother's fine booty, kneading into it.

He'd never really thought of it before, but the sex with their mother had awoken something dormant in Alvin. Something that made him all the more eager to try out more sex stuff, even if it happened to be with his brothers. Only, Simon wouldn't be so easy to convince…

"Ooh wow, Alvin… I love it when you do that…" Theodore mumbled around his sack, whining out once more. "C-Can I please have some syrup now?"

"What…? Oh, yeah, go ahead little bro." Alvin grunted, his ears flicking up a little as he moaned out loud. Theodore was all to excited about going down on him, his mouth clamped hungrily around Alvin's cock as he suckled away at his shaft, using his tongue to scoop away the syrup. Theodore didn't reply. Instead, he gave his rump a wiggle as he took in a little more of Alvin's length, wincing as his tip poked the back of his throat. He fought the urge to gag, simply stopping at the halfway mark.

"Aaah! Oh, w-wow, Theo! Good job~" Alvin praised, tilting his head back against the bedpost. He sat himself up against it. The position gave him a full view of Theodore's crotch and butt, his cute pecker poking back towards Alvin's face. He smiled, deciding to treat his little brother. Alvin spread apart his butt cheeks, lowering his head to drag his tongue between them.

This made Theodore squeak out, his hips wiggling around as he moaned loudly on Alvin's cock. With the new position(having him somewhat upside down), it was a little easier for him to take in more of his brother's syrupy penis, though knowing his butt was on full display made him a lot excited.

Alvin was showing him a weird, exotic form of bliss he hadn't thought he could have with his own brothers… ' _I'm gonna have to show this stuff to Eleanor! She'll love it!'_ The thought made him smile inside. After all, even when he was being a jerk, Alvin would never do anything to really hurt him. So maybe Ellie would enjoy it too!

He paused, however, as he heard the sound of a closing door, followed by footsteps on the wood floor. His little tail started to wag against Alvin's face and pulled off of his length. "Gah… I think Simon just went to see mama!" He says, waggling his rump by Alvin's face.

Alvin then swatted his rear, huffing. "Oh geez, Theo. Let Simon be. I told you he'd be fine, didn't I? Right now it's just you and me." He spoke, watching as Theo nodded slowly. "Now then… keep on suckling. I'll have to prep you back here." Alvin said as he stuck his muzzle between Theo's butt cheeks, giving his tailhole a few cautious licks.

He only continued when he heard Theodore moaning away, precum squirting out of his tip and onto his chest. Curiously, Alvin reached out to swipe some of the mess on his fur, putting his fingers to his mouth. The taste was… interesting.

Theodore struggled to keep up his end. He wanted to push Alvin away, but his older brother had then wrapped his arms around his hips. Even if he wanted to, Theo couldn't escape Alvin's strong embrace. "Mmnh… A-Alvin, my butt…" he whined, squirming a little as he felt Alvin's tongue invading his back entrance, prodding around and wiggling on his walls.

"Hey, don't you stop now." Alvin said with a little huff, moving a paw down to grab at Theo's hair, tugging him back some before thrusting into his mouth again, tilting his head back and moaning out. "Aahh yeah… Just treat it like you do mom's nipples."

With that thought in mind, Theodore pulled back as much as he could, gripping Alvin's cock and tugging on it slowly while his mouth focused on his pulsing cockhead, his tongue swirling around it eagerly while he suckled on it. Alvin's increased volume only meant that Theo was doing something right, so he kept in going, wiggling his butt happily as he swallowed every bit of precum Alvin had leaked out, not minding the strange new taste on his tongue.

"Gnh! T-Theodore!" Alvin cried out, unable to focus on eating out his little brother anymore. "Hnnh, okay, okay! I c-change my mind! You can stop now! I'm gonna cum!" He moaned desperately.

Theo didn't listen. Instead, he just planted his tush to Alvin's face again, letting out a few little growls as he bobbed his head now, determined to get whatever Alvin's throbbing shaft had to offer.

Who knew someone so tiny and innocent could be so… well, hungry, thought Alvin. Now that he was trapped by his baby brother, he had no choice but to continue, breathing heavily through his nose as he went back to stuffing his tongue into Theo's butt. If he wasn't so heavy… Or so cute, Alvin could have pushed him off.

"Mmh… C-Can you go deeper?" Theo asked him, a claw slowly tracing around Alvin's tip as he caught his breath. "Your tongue feels amazing~!" He smiled a bit, planting a loving kiss on Alvin's tip while he started to tug at the foreskin playfully, poking his tongue inside and nibbling.

"Oh, I'll give you deeper…" Alvin growled. Using his fingers, he spread Theo's butt crack apart while squeezing in two digits, all the while holding Theo's head down with his other paw. "Mmf… I told ya I was close… now you're gonna drink it all!" Alvin ordered. The more threatening he sounded, though, only seemed to make Theodore more excited. The little butterball was clearly smiling while he had to suckle his brother off, and doing a good job at that.

Panting away now, Theo went to bobbing his head again, dragging his tongue up against Alvin's slit to get the fresh pre that oozed out, now using both paws to stroke off his older brother. He even raised his head a little to moan and peek back at Alvin some.

Even with his mouth occupied, he still managed to give Alvin a cute face that begged "Please more". Watching him made Alvin tense up, groaning as he hilted in Theo's mouth. "Y-You're too cute!" He shouted as his climax arrived. Alvin kept his baby brother down, fingers pumping in and out of his rear relentlessly as he spurted out his warm munk spunk, blushing as he heard Theodore gulping it down hungrily.

Alvin gasped, pulling his fingers from Theo's rear while he caught his breath. "Ooh boy… That's your midnight snack, buddy!" Getting milked by his baby brother sure took up a lot of energy. He turned around, blushing as he saw how Theo was really enjoying himself, kneading and sucking on his brother's length. When the little butterball pulled away, Alvin could see a trickle of his own cum lingering at the corner of Theodore's lip.

"Aww, you look so cute, Theo! Just like a widdle puppy!" He reached over to pet his baby brother on the head. Theo, in that moment, was happily playing along as he sat up in a begging position, wagging his tail and letting his tongue loll out.

"Hey, I've got an idea…" said Alvin.

"Arr- what's that, Alvin?" Theo cocked his head to one side. "When Mom and I had our special time together, she also showed me how to do it in a very special way. I think she called it… doggy style?"Alvin explained with a nod of his head. "Yeah, that was it."

"Ooh, does this mean I get to be a doggy?" asked Theo, his ears perked up.

"Well… Sure, buddy." Alvin ruffled Theo's hair. "Now, since you want to be the doggy, you should get down on all fours. Face the bed."

Theo did as he was told. He waggled his butt at Alvin playfully before crawling off of him, lifting up his rear. "How's this look?" He asked, curling his tail up and to the side.

"You're pretty eager to wag that tail now that you have it." Alvin points out as he takes hold of Theo's tail, giving it a light tug before mounting him from behind. "Now be a good pup and keep steady for me."

"Arf!" Theo nodded, wiggling his rump a little. "Oh… I mean, uh, can I still make some doggy sounds, Alvin?" He looked at his brother with big wide eyes.

"You just go ahead and make all the noises you need to." Alvin grinned as he placed his hands over Theodore's butt cheeks - they were just so soft and squishy to the touch. He kneaded away at them a little, his own tail waving slowly as Theo let out a little yip of pleasure.

Already there was an enticing smell which Alvin caught a whiff of. He leaned in a little closer, sniffing at the musky scent coming from Theo's rump. "Rrrr…" Alvin let out a playful growl, licking his lips.

"A-Alvinnn…" Theo whined, cheeks turning pink. "You're sniffing my butt!"

"Can't help it, bud. You sure know how to turn a guy on." A grin came over Alvin's face as he stuck out his tongue, dragging it over the smooth curves of Theodore's cheeks. "Mmm… tasty!"

"Arrrfff…" Theo moaned, getting hard all over again from the tongue bath he was getting from his big brother. "P-please, Alviee… No more teasing?"

"Alright, alright. I just had to get another taste." Alvin said, his playful grin remaining as he lifted up Theo's rump a little higher. Just the sight of his baby brother crouched in front of him on all fours, fully exposed, could really get him stiff and going. "You can bite down on my pillow if you need it. This just might hurt a bit."

Hearing this, Theodore squeaked softly and quickly bit into Alvin's pillow, gripping its sides as he closed his eyes in preparation. His heart hammered away in his chest as Alvin climbed up behind him, pressing his tip right at Theo's loosened hole.

"Oh relax. I'll be easy on you." Alvin said, rubbing at Theo's side to calm him down. When that didn't work, he leaned over to peck Theo's cheek. His trembling calmed down some from that, a little nod from Theo giving Alvin the all clear to continue.

Taking a deep breath, Alvin began to slowly ease himself into Theo's beckoning hole, his shaft sliding in inch by inch.

"Aah… oh, oh wow…" Theodore moaned into the pillow. A fresh blush settled on his cheeks as he sighed in relief. Alvin's descent into his rump had him feeling rather full and made him relax against the blankets.

Alvin wrapped his arms around Theodore's waist, grunting softly as he began humping into him. "Ohh yeah, you got quite a good butt on you, Teddy!" Alvin moaned, tilting his head back and wagging his tail. The way Theo constantly clenched and tugged on him was a lot like how their mother had, only Theodore was definitely more tight. That feeling alone almost made him burst immediately.

Theo released the pillow, his arms and legs trembling as he supported himself against his brother's thrusts, panting away as he looked forward. "Ohh… t-thanks, Alvi- gah!" His eyes went wide as he arched up his back, claws flexing against the blankets. Alvin bumped into something, making him yelp and moan and push himself closer to his brother's crotch. "W-What… what was that?" He asked weakly.

"Heh… I'm not sure, but you certainly loved it!" Alvin huffed, continuing to hump against that tender spot of Theo's. Every time his crotch slapped against the smooth curves of Theo's cheeks, Alvin could feel the urge building up in his shaft. "C'mon, Teddy, lemme hear how much you love it!"

The way Theodore squealed and moaned almost made Alvin cover up his mouth. He was making the walls echo with his bliss. Theo's cock twitched and throbbed around freely, staining the blankets below as well as his own tummy in his own precum. "Aah! A-Alvin, please wait! My stuff is about to come out!" Theodore begged.

Alvin, however, ignored his plea, opting instead to give his baby brother a rather rough pounding, laying down on top of him and wrapping his arms around Theo's chest, kneading there lightly as he panted against his neck. "Come on, Theo, let it out! Get all messy!"

"Mmpphh!" The only sounds Alvin could hear from Theo were his muffled moans as he covered his face with his pillow.

Giving one last thrust, Alvin buried his shaft all the way into his baby brother. Theodore's moan rang through the room. Their bodies trembled and shook as they reached their climaxes. First came Theodore, his claws hooking deep into the blankets as he squirted out onto the bed, a sticky, stringy mess. Alvin followed suit not too long after that, hilted in his brother's rump. The pressure came to bursting point as he released his second load, toes curling while Theo's tummy was filled to the brim.

"Wow… Gosh, I sure needed that," panted Alvin. Already his legs were buckling with the effort. "Did you have a good time, Theo? Theo?" He patted his brother's back, but there was no reply.

Crouching over to inspect, Alvin chuckled a little. Theo had already passed out, his eyes closed as he let loose a few adorable snores. His rump was still raised up, trailing with the cum Alvin had filled Theo's tummy with. "Heh… I'll take that as a yes." Alvin said, kissing Theo's cheek as he pulls out of him. "Sweet dreams, Teddy."

With that, he laid himself down at Theo's side, closing his eyes as sleep soon took over.

Come morning, he'll have to do a quick job of cleaning up. Hopefully Simon will remain with Vinny as long as possible.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Just a little something extra that me and Wind wanted to do. :) Hopefully you all liked it!**_

 _ **KRS, Out!**_


End file.
